


【Evanstan】旅途（ABO+哨向）

by KSharon0428



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 15:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19406002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSharon0428/pseuds/KSharon0428





	【Evanstan】旅途（ABO+哨向）

Sebastian是一个很喜欢旅游的人，虽然演员这个工作可以让他公费到达世界各地，但是每次都是紧张的公开活动或者媒体见面会，真正可以用来体验这些城市的时间并不多。曾在一个罗马尼亚的电台访谈节目里，他告诉那位温柔的金发女主持，如果要拍一部罗马尼亚为背景的电影，得先让他在罗马尼亚住上2个月练习一下生疏的罗马尼亚语并且体验当地的生活。

Chris也是一个喜欢旅游的人，但是比起陌生的环境，他更喜欢熟悉的地方，在和Sebastian在一起前，每次拍完戏他不是回自己在洛杉矶的别墅就是回波士顿的家，熟悉的地方让他有安全感。和Sebastian在一起之后，他更爱陪Sebastian去他在纽约的公寓住，就像是2个连体婴儿一样，前提是两人都处在休息期。漫威拍摄的10年里，作为主角的Chris戏份比Sebastian多了很多，自然工作的时间也长很多，Sebastian同时也接了不少电影，两人相处的时间总是那么宝贵，难得的休假，两人总会计划去一些之前没去过的地方或是商业活动中喜欢的城市。

“要不要考虑去亚马逊丛林？”Sebastian躺在床上翻着手机里存的旅游咨询，问身边还在补眠的Chris，“我们有两只大猫精神体，他们应该会很喜欢真正的野外丛林。”

“No！太危险了，”Chris反对，“我们最好去可以放松又有美丽风景的地方”Chris把抱着Sebastian的手臂又收紧了些，闻着Sebastian身上好闻的信息素香味，和片场Sebastian拖车里的味道一样好闻。

“还要有好吃的美食”Sebastian补充道，“或许我们可以去瑞士滑雪。”

“No，那里太冷了，现在是冬季，瑞士比纽约冷多了，而且我们有两只热带地区的大猫，虽然是精神体，但也会觉得不舒服。”Chris，“如果我们把自己冻感冒了，Russo们会拎着剧本冲进家门追杀我们的。”

“那……去巴黎吧，温暖，慢节奏，法国美食！”Sebastian把一条腿架在Chris的腿上蹭了蹭，“我们还可以去看时装展，也许花半天时间还能拍一下Prada的广告，他们爱惨我那只半大不小的猎豹当做背景了，如果你的狮子再借我一下就更好了。”

“No，还记得之前巴黎的暴动吗，连香舍丽舍大道的商店都给砸了，太危险了。”Chris算是正式清醒了，踢开Sebastian不安分的脚翻身把人压住，“你真的那么想去旅游？”

Sebastian盯着Chris的眼睛认真地说，“是啊，我想和你一起去旅行，纽约的冬天那么冷，我们好不容易都有假期，去南边旅游多好呀。”

Chris被Sebastian漂亮的小鹿眼里的认真劲儿给逗乐了，“我们去意大利吧，教堂，地中海小岛，美味的食物。”Chris含住Sebastian柔软的唇瓣，他也很喜欢和Sebastian一起度假，假期里的Sebastian总能满足他的“小要求”，他爱极了和这个总能给他带来惊喜的男孩出去到处走。

Sebastian的眼睛亮亮的，“意大利！我喜欢威尼斯和弗洛伦萨！还有罗马，上次漫展就在那里，我都来不及观光就赶回来录节目了，这次我要逛遍梵蒂冈！”Sebastian捧着Chris的头亲吻了一下，“我这就去查航班！”还没够到刚才扔到一边的手机，就被Chris拉回来按住亲了起来，“sebby，别急，梵蒂冈又不会一夜之间就消失了，我们先来做点有益于消化和身体健康的事情。”

——————我是卡肉的分割线——————

“Sebby差不多时间登机了哦，”Chris坐在达美航空的休息室里轻轻晃了晃身边眼睛放空，有些迷迷糊糊的Sebastian有些担心地问，”你今天看上去很疲倦，是昨天录影太辛苦了吗？“

Sebastian茫然地看了一眼推自己的Chris，”什么？“

“你看上去很累，一会儿上飞机好好睡一觉？”Chris摸了摸Sebastian有些白的脸颊，手上摸到的温度倒是很正常。

“可能就是太累了吧，”Sebastian在Chris的手掌里蹭了蹭，空气里瞬间弥漫了一股威士忌的味道，“Chris Evans！”Sebastian瞪了罪魁祸首一眼。

Chris赶紧收了收自己的信息素，“哦，抱歉，谁让你在大庭广众之下做出那么诱人的举动……。”说完拽住要推开自己的人吻了上去。

“唔~”Sebastian感觉到自己的嘴被Chris的舌头撬开，威士忌的辛辣和泥煤味充斥着自己的口腔，就像是被突然灌了酒一样，“啊~~Chris……你……你把信息素收一收啊白痴！”Sebastian趁着Chris放开自己喘息的机会把面前的男人推开点，一只小猎豹逐渐出现在自己腿上，alpha的信息素刺激得他连精神体都不由自主地放出来了。

Chris抱起Sebastian腿上出现的小猎豹，捏了捏它的耳朵，小豹子的身上有Sebastian甜甜的信息素的味道，他凑到Sebastian的脖颈处深吸了一口气，满意地看到Sebastian泛起红晕的双颊，他一把拽过Sebastian让他跨坐在自己腿上，“Give me a kiss, my sweetheart.”说完就按着Sebastian的头亲了上去，两人吻得难舍难分，直到听到自己航班的登机广播才停下。

Sebastian喘着气站起身，Chris毫不收敛的信息素让他脚下一软，被Chris眼疾手快揽进怀里，“最近是不是缺乏锻炼了sebby，到了罗马我带你好好运动一下？”看着Chris含着笑意的眼睛，Sebastian就知道这个不正经的好莱坞明星一定是在开车了，他愤愤地抱起小猎豹，指了指地上的两个登机箱，拿起桌上的两本护照和登机牌，头也不回地往休息室外走。身后恢复了日常“皮”属性的Chris用夸张的语调大声喊，“Daring！别生气呀，等等我！”引得周围的人纷纷侧目，Sebastian不得不慢下脚步等身后拖着2个行李箱，笑嘻嘻的alpha，他瞪了一眼Chris，“你可别想在飞机上对我动手动脚，不然这次旅行你就给我睡沙发去吧！”

“是吗？”跟着Sebastian过了登机闸口的Chris不怀好意地在Sebastian屁股上一拍。

“唔……”一直被Chris的信息素骚扰着的Sebastian从刚才接吻开始就湿了一片，这会儿被这么一拍，一股肠液喷涌而出浸透了内裤，Sebastian僵在廊桥里，一手紧握着廊桥里的扶手，一股甜腻的水果蜂蜜的香味迸发出来，“Chris？我好像……发情期提前了……”

刚才还在打闹的Chris赶紧把自己的信息素收了收，只留下一点点安抚着自己的Omega，“还能走吗？”Chris让Sebastian趴在自己怀里喘气，精神体烦躁地在两人之间拱来拱去，Chris怀里的Sebastian点了点头。他扶着自己的男孩登上机舱的时候，公务舱已经稀稀拉拉坐了些乘客，他们特地在值机时选择了最后一排靠窗的双人位，以免被同机的乘客认出来，但Sebastian身上散发出的甜腻香味还是惹来了前排几个alpha的关注，这些视线都被Chris狠狠瞪了回去。

Sebastian斜靠在座位上，搂着小猎豹，喘着气看身边打开登机箱找Omega抑制剂的Chris，“Chris，抑制剂好像放在我那个托运的箱子里了，我以为至少等旅行结束才会迎来发情期。“

“别怕sebby，飞机上一般都有备份的抑制剂，我去问乘务员要要看吧。”Chris拿出一条干净的内裤给Sebastian，“宝贝你要不要先去洗手间换一下内裤？香味都溢出来了。”

Sebastian接了内裤跌跌撞撞进了座位后方的洗手间，等他回来的时候，自己的座位已经被放倒，扶手上的饮料杯边上放了一支抑制剂，Chris扶着他坐到位子上，“飞机上只有这种通用型的抑制剂，比较苦，一会儿喝点苹果汁吧。”

Sebastian乖顺地接了抑制剂喝下，又就着Chris端饮料杯的手喝了几口苹果汁，软绵绵躺倒在座位上，“Chris……日期不对，应该至少还有半个月的……”

Chris俯下身吻了吻Sebastian光洁的额头，“只出现了一些发情期前期的症状，要不我们的旅行计划取消吧，趁现在还没有关舱门，你需要休息。”

“才不要！”Sebastian刚阖上的眼睛睁得大大的，“我发情期很短，4-5天就好了，好不容易可以和你一起旅行，我们有半个多月假期呢！”

Chris看着委屈起来的Sebastian叹了口气，“好吧，那你现在乖乖休息好不好，到罗马之后我们马上去酒店休息。”看着Sebastian点了点头，Chris拎起小猎豹的后颈，“你也乖乖休息，别打扰你主人睡觉。”说完把好动的小东西放在自己座位这儿。

19点30分，飞机准时从肯尼迪机场起飞，一路上受了抑制剂影响的Sebastian睡得很香，就连2顿机上餐食都是Chris哄着迷迷糊糊吃完的，飞机落地时是罗马当地时间上午10点15分，两人在检验检疫处耽搁了一会儿，十几个小时之后，Sebastian身体里的抑制剂已经失效，即将进入发情期的他开始发起了低烧。等他们找到转盘上的行李，坐上租来的车子到达西班牙广场附近的酒店时，已经是下午2点了，Sebastian衣服都没脱倒在套房大大床上闷头就睡。

费了九牛二虎之力帮睡熟的Sebastian洗完澡换上睡衣，“宝贝，你得吃点东西。”Chris打发了送餐来的服务员，轻轻摇了摇陷在被子里昏睡的Sebastian，Sebastian迷迷糊糊搂着Chris的腰，蹭了蹭，“C……Chris……这个抑制剂真差劲，我现在一点力气都没有。”

Chris揉了揉怀里男孩毛绒绒的脑袋，“快起床Sebastian，吃了饭也许我会答应和你做些有趣的事情。”

听到这话，Omega发情期的本能让Sebastian逐渐清醒了过来，“Fuck me Chris！”水果蜂蜜的香味再次在空气中蔓延开来，Chris轻轻按了按Sebastian后颈的腺体，怀里的Omega忍不住抖了几下，湿滑的液体打湿了Sebastian的内裤。

“要不要我喂你吃？”Chris拿过一盘生牛肉色拉，挑了一片最大的递到Sebastian嘴边，满意地看着他吃掉，有用叉子叉了个大虾递过去，就这样Sebastian乖乖地把Chris送到自己嘴边的食物都咽了下去，直到吃甜点的时候，他终于发脾气了，嘟着嘴，泪汪汪地盯着Chris，“你是不是不要我了？”

Chris听到这话心里就是一惊，“怎么了sebby？我怎么会不要你呢。”

Sebastian委屈地吸了吸鼻子，“那你怎么还不来吃我啊……”说完还小心翼翼地瞄了Chris一眼。

Chris就觉得自己鼻子一热，差点要流出鼻血来，他把餐盘丢到一边的推车上，附身压在Sebastian身上，”seb，你真是个磨人的小妖精。“说着Chris吻上Sebastian刚刚吃过慕斯蛋糕还沾了点奶油的小嘴，空气里蜂蜜和威士忌的味道交融在一起，果香中和了单一麦芽的辛辣味道，陈酿的芬芳让Sebastian这个号称千杯不倒的酒场高手都觉得自己快要醉了。

不满于Chris的小心翼翼，Sebastian凭借着自己不输于Alpha的健壮体型，霸道地拽过Chris把他面朝下按倒在床铺里，朝着他的后颈咬了上去，Omega甜甜的信息素像打翻了的蜂箱一样注入Alpha敏感的腺体里。Chris觉得刚才被Sebastian蜂蜜味的信息素撩拨得燥热的身体现在简直像是要烧起来一样，他翻身把笑得狡猾的Omega禁锢在自己身下，“Oh my sweetest boy，一会儿可别哭着求饶。”

“Come on Chris，别把我像女性Omega那样对待，“被按进被子里的Sebastian一点都没有Omega惊慌的样子，反倒是像那个布鲁克林一枝花，Bucky Barns中士那样游刃有余，”还是说你演一百多岁的老冰棍处男演多了，连自己的Omega都不会操了？”说完还把腿勾住了Chris的窄腰，在那个号称American Ass的性感屁股上踢了踢，张开的腿打开了丝绸质地的睡袍，没穿内裤的屁股沟里湿漉漉的。

Chris不带犹豫地把手指伸进Sebastian因为发情而湿软的后穴，刚进去两个指节，后穴里蠕动的媚肉就紧紧缠住了Chris的手指，“放松点宝贝，”说着又伸了两根手指进去，粘腻的体液从被手指撑开的后穴里溢出来。

“啊！唔……那里！”当前列腺被Chris的手指顶住抠弄的时候，Sebastian终于忍不住呻吟出来，“Chris……别！……唔……”

Chris吻住Sebastian哆嗦着的小嘴，一手放在Sebastian沾满了汗水的后颈在腺体的地方轻轻按压，一手紧紧按住后穴里的前列腺以极快的速度开始搅动。双重刺激下，Sebastian只觉得小腹一阵酸胀，身体里那个隐秘的入口开始逐渐打开，蜂蜜的香味更浓了，“Chris……Chris……不行了……”说着就要伸手去碰自己的下体，却被Chris一把按住，接着Sebastian就被面朝下按进了床里，像刚才自己对Chris那样。

“No Chris！”双手被按到头顶，自己的阴茎可怜巴巴地吐着水在空气里孤零零地晃着，Sebastian不得不维持着跪趴的姿势，高高翘起的屁股里还插着Chris疯狂抠弄的手指，而这个罪魁祸首这会儿比平时沉默得多，一点也不理会Sebastian带着哭腔的求饶声，这样一声不吭的Chris Evans让Sebastian觉得有点陌生，这个姿势倒是方便了他的动作，Sebastian只觉得一股可怕的快感从肠子里直通大脑，他回过头向Chris求饶道，“不要这样Chris，我怕。”

不同于Chris的沉默，Sebastian看着这个有着漂亮蓝色眼睛的Alpha，眼神里一如既往满是柔情，被生理泪水模糊了眼睛的Sebastian只觉得这抹蓝色离自己越来越近，最后消失在身后，湿润的感觉从后劲处传来，Chris在舔他！“你好香啊。”Chris话音刚落，Sebastian就觉得腺体一疼，浓烈的属于Chris的信息素直冲大脑，和自己屁股里的快感一起把他推向高潮，就在他快意识模糊的时候，下身一直不被触碰的阴茎随着他的尖叫射了出来，和滴滴答答的肠液一起把床单搞得一团乱。

Sebastian迷迷糊糊地觉得自己被一具滚烫的躯体抱住了，他想伸手去回应，却累得连自己的胳膊都感觉不到，一个更加灼热的巨大在自己的穴口处顶弄着，他猛地睁大眼睛，他看着一向冷静的Chris这会儿眼睛通红，一缕金棕色的头发垂在额前，空气里的酒精味浓得他都怀疑下一刻就会燃烧起来，“你发情了Chris？啊！你轻点！唔……好大！“

Chris一个挺身顶进Sebastian的后穴，刚才经历了高潮的小穴这会儿湿湿滑滑的，软肉紧紧包裹着Chris比以往更加粗的巨大，”sebby，你看起来真好吃。“Chris前言不搭后语地开始了大幅度的抽插。

“啊~~~~Chris……慢一点啊……我才刚射过，啊！那里！唔……求你了……啊！“随着Sebastian的尖叫，巨物顶开了刚才高潮中半开的生殖腔，Sebastian搂紧了Chris的脖子尽力呼吸着放松自己，失去理智的Alpha不达到目的决不罢休，这会儿Sebastian可算是知道自己怎么会突然发情了，还能到现在都还保持了这么点理智，感情一直处于发情期而不自知的人是Chris！

“你不专心。”Chris一把抱起躺倒在床上胡思乱想的Sebastian捞到自己怀里。

“啊~~~”Sebastian深吸了一口气坐在那根巨物上，双腿努力跪在床上支撑着自己好不让Chris那根惊天地泣鬼神的鸡巴不戳穿自己，可Chris好像是不太满意一样，健壮的胳膊从他膝弯下面穿过去两手紧紧按住Sebastian的跨部就是一顶。巨大的阴茎直直顶进了Sebastian柔弱的生殖腔，敏感的内壁被顶出了Chris的形状，这回Sebastian连尖叫都叫不出了，他睁大了惊恐的眼睛，急促的呼吸着像一条脱了水的鱼。

“Chris！你没带套！”Sebastian只记得自己最后还有意识的时候愤怒地对像打桩机一样的Chris喊出了这一句，接下来只能随着Chris的节奏沉溺在快感中了，当月亮照亮了西班牙阶梯时，Chris满意地摸了摸盛满了自己的精液，有些凸起的Sebastian的小腹，搂着已经昏过去的Omega满足地睡去，等热潮褪去，白色的精液随着结的消退从被完全操开的小穴里慢慢流出来，沾湿了两人的下体。

“唔…………”Sebastian在温暖和水流声中醒来，自己泡在撒了玫瑰精油的温水里，罗马式的大落地窗外有缕缕晨光透进来，“Chris？”身边的淋浴间的门被打开，Chris Evans擦着头发走出来，他看到Sebastian醒了，笑着赤脚走过来吻他，还没擦干的水珠顺着几乎完美的肌肉线条滴进浴缸里，“对不起宝贝，有哪里觉得不舒服吗？我好像失控了。”

Sebastian摸了摸Chris一脸担忧的脸颊，“别傻了，你只是发情了而已，我可是个每周7天有6天是在健身房里和你一起锻炼的男人。”Chris把他从浴缸里抱出来用浴巾包好，“你知道我说的不是这个……”

Sebastian被Chris放在已经被客房服务员重新铺过的床上，身后被细心地放了两个靠枕，Sebastian舒舒服服地靠在上面接受着Chris愈发温柔的早安吻，“我不要那些，”他指了指被放在床头柜上的药片包，“我们已经订婚了，虽然是非公开的。”

“我爱你宝贝，可是你现在正值事业的上升期，而且你是男人，虽然是omega但不需要为了我受罪。”

“嘘……”Sebastian伸出食指放在Chris唇边阻止了他继续说下去，“我想要你的孩子，我和你的。”

Chris吻住身前这个永远可以给自己带来惊喜的男孩，“I'm with you till the end of the line. I promise！”

Chris开着租来的SUV，后座上是枕着自己精神闭目养神的Sebastian，“今天去哪儿？”

“梵蒂冈，许愿池，哪儿都可以。”Sebastian蹭了蹭Chris那只巨大的金毛狮子精神体柔软的鬃毛，搂着怀里打瞌睡的小猎豹，“我要吃披萨和千层面。”

“好，我已经订了午餐的餐厅，披萨要多芝士多肉的对吧。”Chris把车稳稳停好，下来给还在伸懒腰的Sebastian打开车门，两只精神体都被Chris关进了自己的精神空间里。

“还要冰淇淋！”Sebastian把脑袋埋在Chris的胸口蹭了蹭，闻着Chris身上好闻的信息素味道。

Chris释放出更多的信息素把Sebastian包裹起来让他觉得更舒服些，“不能吃太多，Mr Evans，我们可能要有个宝宝了。”

“可是我想吃~~~”Sebastian踮起脚尖在Chris嘴角亲了一口，然后睁着无辜的像小鹿般的大眼睛看着开始脸红的Chris。

“好吧，好吧，最多吃两个球，不能再多了，明天再接着给你买好吗？”

“嗯~”

“乖。”

“对了，你看到我的手机了吗？我好像忘在酒店了？”Sebastian翻了翻自己的背包。

“别找了，我特意留在酒店的，sebby。”Chris摸了摸Sebastian毛茸茸的头发，“我刚在推特上发了我们的订婚公告，这会儿正在意大利享受订婚蜜月呢。”

“Emmmmmm，希望回去的时候手机还有电，my husband。”

“肯定没电了，我可不希望有讨厌的公关部打扰我们的蜜月旅行，my sweestest husband。”


End file.
